


Restless Night

by Cup_aTea



Series: Quickies [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Locker Room Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bucky hadn't expected to stumble across Barton in the showers late at night.  It'd been a long time since he’d felt somebody’s body against his own for anything other than violence.  And god, but Barton’s cock looked good.He wanted it more than he expected.  And Barton didn't look like he would disappoint.





	Restless Night

Bucky stripped methodically out of his gym clothes and headed for the showers. It was late and he was finally tired after sweating out some of his restlessness. Heading for his preferred spot, he paused as he caught sight of Barton. It wasn’t so much that the man was there—he’d heard the showers running when he entered the locker room. It was more that Barton was in the middle of jerking off. He was biting down on his lip as his hand moved slickly up and down on his cock. 

Bucky hesitated, but kept walking. He was already here and he wanted to wash of the sweat of his workout.

He knew exactly when Barton noticed him because he stilled. Bucky looked over to find Barton watching him, cock still in hand. Bucky’s jaw tightened as he took in the sight of it, long and heavy against Clint’s palm.

Barton straightened, dropping his cock from his hand.

 _You gotta problem?_ he signed roughly.

 _No._ Bucky shook his head. And it was mostly true except for the way his cock twitched against his thigh.

Barton’s eyes narrowed, but Bucky ignored him and turned on his showerhead. 

Normally he showered with his back to the wall so he could keep an eye on the exit. Right now that meant Barton was right in his line of sight. No matter how Bucky tried to stop it, his gaze kept drifting down to Barton’s cock where it hung between his legs. He knew that Barton had noticed.

Bucky turned to mostly face the wall, keeping Barton and the exit only on the edge of his sightlines. He went through the motions with his shower, washing his hair and soaping up. Movement out of the corner of his eye made him turn his head. Barton once again had his hand wrapped around his cock. He jacked it slowly when he saw Bucky looking, one eyebrow raised and a challenging look on his face. 

Bucky paused. Took a deep breath.

He didn’t know Barton very well. In the few weeks since Steve had brought him in, since Shuri had cleared his brain of triggers, he’d been trying to get to know the team. They’d trained together. Had a few dinners. Bucky was starting to get to know a few of them, but he’d barely spoken to Barton. The man was usually in the background observing everyone. Or Bucky would find him in the kitchen making Natalia or Sam laugh. But then Barton would retreat to the edges of the group, content with coaxing Steve and Stark into bickering with each other. In training, Barton had proved a reliable set of eyes of high, and Bucky had been impressed by his skills as a sniper.

Bucky didn’t know Barton, but Steve trusted him as much as any of the Commandos, and Bucky trusted Steve’s judgment of character. 

He felt his cock swell against his thigh as he watched Barton’s hand move on his cock.

God, it’d been a long time since he’d been fucked. Since he’d felt somebody’s body against his own for anything other than violence. And god, but Barton’s cock looked good.

Making his decision, he slid one wet hand over his hip and down his ass. Might as well show Barton what he wanted if the man was offering. He let his fingers slip down his crack and then started pressing one inside. He probed gently, trying to remind his body what the sensation felt like. 

When Bucky looked over, Barton was staring intently at his ass. Bucky liked that look, more than he expected, and he arched into the feeling. He grasped his cock with his left hand and gave it a slow stroke as he pressed a second finger inside himself. He thrust them, scissoring and stretching them to warm up his muscles. When it felt easy he looked back at Barton. Barton was still staring, his eyes wide and dark, but he looked up to catch Bucky’s gaze. Bucky watched Barton’s throat move as he swallowed.

Done with teasing, Bucky ducked under the spray to finish rinsing off. When the soap was gone he shut off the water and stepped away. He tied his hair back with a tie from around his wrist and crossed the floor to where Barton was standing. Barton had turned off his own shower and grabbed a bottle from the ledge. 

“Counter,” Barton said, speaking and signing at the same time. He jerked his head toward the counter that lined the wall outside the showers.

Bucky’s legs moved of their own accord in that direction. Barton followed him and then he was pressing on Bucky’s back, bending him over the counter. Bucky felt a breath shudder out of him as he leant on the flat surface and spread his legs. This was really happening.

Barton’s hands reached out and squeezed his ass. He spent a moment kneading Bucky’s cheeks before those warm hands left. Bucky looked back when Barton shifted behind him.

“I don’t have any condoms,” Barton said. 

“Don’t care. I’m clean,” Bucky said. He didn’t even know if his body could get infections anymore.

“Me too,” Barton said. He paused before saying, “I don’t have my ears with me, so you’ll have to look at me if you want to say something. Just pinch me or something if you need me to stop.”

“Sure thing,” Bucky said.

The way he was looking over his shoulder, he could see Barton’s fat cock hanging between his legs. It made his mouth water to imagine how it was going to feel inside him. Barton opened the bottle he’d grabbed and poured lube onto his fingers. Bucky watched as he slicked up his cock. Barton reached out and pressed the remaining slick to Bucky’s rim before spreading his cheeks apart with his hands.

Then he leaned in and began pushing his cock into Bucky’s hole. 

“Oh fuck,” Bucky said as the first couple inches pressed inside. Barton paused, lazily circling his hips, before pressing forward again to sink deeper into Bucky’s ass.

Bucky groaned as Barton filled him. He could feel his body give way for Barton’s cock. It was fat and thick, and Bucky thought he might shake apart from how good it felt.

When Barton bottomed out, he stopped.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Fuck me, Barton,” Bucky said, his head turned so Barton could see. 

“Clint,” Barton said, pulling out a little. “It’s Clint.”

Then he snapped his hips forward, driving his cock back into Bucky.

“Fuck. Clint,” Bucky breathed. 

And then he stopped doing anything but holding onto the counter as Clint pounded into him. His grunts and the sound of Clint’s hips slapping against his filled the room. Clint was mostly quiet, and when Bucky looked back at him he was biting his lip.

Bucky was embarrassingly close. His whole body was rushing toward orgasm as Clint fucked him hard. It had been so long since he done more than quickly jerk himself off. It felt so good to have someone else touching him, even if he was bent awkwardly over the counter with Clint pressed close behind him. 

“Clint. ‘M close,” he got out.

The bottle of lube had gotten knocked on the floor at some point during their fucking, so Clint spat on his hand before reaching down to wrap it around Bucky’s cock.

“Fuck,” Bucky said, jerking at his touch. “Harder.”

Clint obliged. His grip firmed on Bucky’s cock and he jerked him off in short, fast strokes. He also bent his knees and put more strength into his thrusts, rocking Bucky on his feet. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Bucky wasn’t sure if the words were coming from Clint’s mouth or his.

Clint hit his prostate just right, and Bucky came, breaking apart in his grip. He shook through it as his cock pulsed in Clint’s grasp, sending thick streaks of come over the floor.

Clint stroked him through it until Bucky pushed his arm away.

“Finish it,” he said, making sure Clint could see him.

“Fuck,” Clint muttered.

His cock was still hard and heavy in Bucky’s ass and he snapped his hips into him hard enough to push Bucky further up the counter. A few more thrusts and Clint was coming in him with loud groan and a hot rush of fluid. He dropped onto the counter, propping himself up over Bucky. 

Bucky himself was lying on the counter feeling boneless after the orgasm and the hard fucking. He worked to get his breathing in order even as Clint’s heavy panting rasped above him. 

A few moments later, Clint pushed himself up with a groan. His cock slipped out of Bucky’s ass, and Bucky bit his lip at the sensation. He pressed himself up from the counter and turned to face Clint. His legs felt like jelly and his ass ached in the best way. 

Clint was staring intently at him once more.

“Guess I messed you up again,” Clint said. His hand made an aborted movement toward Bucky’s face before dropping down to his side. 

Bucky looked down at where Clint’s come was starting to trickle down his thigh. He had to shake a few strands of hair out of his face when he looked back at Clint. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Wanna help me clean up?”

Clint’s jaw worked. 

“I should get back upstairs,” he said, stepping back like a spooked animal. Bucky couldn’t figure out what was going through his head.

“All right then. See you around, Barton,” Bucky said, shrugging like he was indifferent to it.

Clint’s mouth opened a few times like he wanted to say something, but eventually he just said, “ Yeah. See you.”

Bucky noted the slump of Clint’s shoulders as he left, and he wondered again what was going on in Clint’s head. Deciding there was nothing he could do about it right now, he headed for the showers to clean himself up for the second time that night.


End file.
